


December 1, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Many tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face after he remembered Supergirl battling Smallville villains.





	December 1, 2003

I never created DC.

Many tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face after he remembered Supergirl battling Smallville villains and then viewing her grave as his Christmas gift.

THE END


End file.
